1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic information management techniques where authorization of access to electronic information is carried out based on an input password. In particular the invention relates to techniques using passwords by specifying images (to be referred to image passwords hereinbelow) which are easy to remember and difficult to appropriate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various data processing systems (referred to hereunder as xe2x80x9csystemsxe2x80x9d) aimed at providing a service only to a user who has previously registered, use a password for approving system use. Desirably the user of the various systems uses a different password for each system being used. However, in present times where several passwords must be used, it becomes difficult to memorize all of the passwords. Therefore, it is common for the user to use a standardized password for all of the systems, or to use a password involving familiar data such as date of birth.
With a password involving user date of birth or the like however, since this is based on data familiar to the user, there is the likelihood that an ill-willed third party can easily appropriate this. Therefore, with the object of making it difficult to appropriate a password, a technique has been considered where the position of a single displayed image is specified, and system use is approved based on the specified position.
However, with the technique for approving system use using a single image, if the displayed image is too simple, there is the possibility that the specified points will be the same. Moreover, in the case where a single image is used, since the characteristic of human memory is such that there is a tendency for the specified points to become few, there is the problem in that it is difficult to maintain strong security.
The present invention takes into consideration the above problems with the conventional arrangement, with the object of providing a technique for using an image password which is easy to remember and difficult to appropriate, by displaying a plurality of images simultaneously or in a hierarchical structure.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention to distribute a recording medium on which is recorded the electronic information management program according to the present invention so that a person acquired such a recording medium can easily construct an electronic information management system.
According to a first aspect of the invention for achieving the above object, an electronic information management system comprises: a code information reading device for reading code information stored in an IC card, an image display device for displaying a plurality of images corresponding to the code information read by the code information reading device, an image specifying device for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display device, and an access authorization device for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying device.
With such a construction, the plurality of images corresponding to the code information are displayed when the code information is read out from the IC card. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified, access is authorized to the electronic information, based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
According to a second aspect of the invention, an IC card comprises: a storing device for storing code information and a plurality of images corresponding to the code information, and an access authorization device for authorizing access to electronic information based on information specifying specific parts of the respective images.
With such a construction, if there is provided with a device incorporating functions for reading the code information and the plurality of images corresponding to the code information which have been stored in the IC card and displaying the images, and for specifying the specific parts of the respective images, access is authorized to the electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a terminal apparatus comprises: an image storing device for storing a plurality of images corresponding to code information, an image display device for severally displaying the images stored by the image storing device, an image specifying device for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display device, and an access authorization device for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying device.
With such a construction, when the code information is input, the plurality of images corresponding to the code information are displayed. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified, access is authorized to the electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, an electronic information management system comprises: an image storage device for storing a plurality of images, an image display device for severally displaying selectively the images stored in the image storage device, an image specifying device for severally specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display device, a password generating device for generating a password based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying device, and an access authorization device for authorizing access to electronic information based on the password generated by the password generating device.
With such a construction, the image stored in the image storage device is severally displayed selectively by the image display device. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified by means of the image specifying device, a password is generated by the password generating device based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. Once the password is generated, access is authorized to the electronic information by the access authorization device, based on the generated password. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
At this time, according to the first to fourth aspects of the invention, if a plurality of specific parts for the plurality of images are specified, then the combinations for specifying the specific parts of the images become enormous. In particular, when a large number of images are displayed, this effect is remarkable. Accordingly, even if a third party attempting to appropriate the electronic information properly specifies the specific parts of the image, the possibility of matching with the password of a user having proper authority is very low, and hence a strong security can be maintained. Furthermore, when the specific parts of the image are specified, if the specified sequence is set so as to have a story characteristic, the specified sequence can be grasped as an image. Consequently, compared to conventional passwords using English letters and numerals, it is possible to have one which can be easily remembered and which is difficult to forget.
Furthermore, the construction may be such that the image display device severally displays simultaneously the images.
With such a construction, since the images are severally displayed simultaneously, then if the specific parts of the image are specified by scanning across the various images, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
Moreover, the construction may be such that the image display device displays the images in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the images specified by the image specifying device.
With such a construction since the images are displayed in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the specified images, then by deepening the hierarchical structure, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
In addition, the construction may be such that the image specifying device specifies specific parts of the image displayed by the image display device by means of rectangular regions which are marked out at predetermined spacing.
With such a construction, since the specific part of the image is specified by means of a rectangular region, then by specifying a point within the rectangular region, the rectangular region is specified. Consequently, the operation of specifying a specific part of the image by the user of the electronic information management apparatus is facilitated, and erroneous operation where a mistaken specific part is specified can be reduced.
Moreover, the construction may be such that the image specifying device specifies the specific parts of the image displayed by the image display device, by means of constituent elements constituting the image.
Here, the xe2x80x9cconstituent elementxe2x80x9d is for example in the case where the image represents a building, a billboard, a window, a door or the like being a part constituting the building.
With such a construction, since the specific part of the image is specified by way of the constituent element constituting the image, then even if the constituent element is a complicated shape, this can be easily specified. Consequently, the operation of specifying a specific part of the image by the user of the electronic information management apparatus is facilitated, and erroneous operation where a mistaken specific part is specified can be reduced.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, an electronic information management method comprises: a code information reading step for reading code information stored in an IC card, an image display step for displaying a plurality of images corresponding to the code information read by the code information reading step, an image specifying step for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display step, and an access authorization step for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying step.
With such a construction, the plurality of images corresponding to the code information are displayed when the code information is read out from the IC card. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified, access is authorized to the electronic information, based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, an electronic information management method comprises: an image display step for severally displaying selectively images from among a plurality of images, an image specifying step for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display step, a password generating step for generating a password based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying step, and an access authorization step for authorizing access to electronic information based on the password generated by the password generating step.
With such a construction, images are severally displayed selectively from among the plurality of images by the image display step. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified by means of the image specifying step, a password is generated by the password generating step based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. Once the password is generated, access is authorized to the electronic information by the access authorization step, based on the generated password. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
At this time, according to the fifth and sixth aspects of the invention, if a plurality of specific parts of the plurality of images are specified, then the combinations for specifying the specific parts of the images become enormous. In particular, when a large number of images are displayed, this effect is remarkable. Accordingly, even if a third party attempting to appropriate the electronic information properly specifies the specific parts of the image, the possibility of matching with the password of a user having proper authority is very low, and hence a strong security can be maintained. Furthermore, when the specific parts of the image are specified, if the specified sequence is set so as to have a story characteristic, the specified sequence can be grasped as an image. Consequently, compared to conventional passwords using English letters and numerals, it is possible to have one which can be easily remembered and which is difficult to forget.
Furthermore, the construction may be such that the image display step severally displays simultaneously the images.
With such a construction, since the images are severally displayed simultaneously, then if the specific parts of the image are specified by scanning across the various images, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
Moreover, the construction may be such that the image display step displays the images in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the images specified by the image specifying step.
With such a construction since the images are displayed in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the specified images, then by deepening the hierarchical structure, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is a recording medium on which is recorded an electronic information management program for realizing: a code information reading function for reading code information stored in an IC card, an image display function for displaying a plurality of images corresponding to the code information read by the code information reading function, an image specifying function for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display function, and an access authorization function for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying function.
Here the xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d is one which can reliably record the electronic information, and if necessary one which can reliably output this. For example, a portable medium such as a magnetic tape, magnetic disc, magnetic drum, IC card, CD-ROM and the like.
With such a construction, an electronic information management program for realizing a code information reading function, an image display function, an image specifying function, and an access authorization function is stored on the recording medium. Consequently, the electronic information management program according to the present invention can be distributed. Hence a person acquired the recording medium on which the program is recorded can easily construct an electronic information management system.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is a recording medium on which is recorded an electronic information management program for realizing: an image display function for severally displaying images selectively from among a plurality of images, an image specifying function for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display function, a password generating function for generating a password based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying function, and an access authorization function for authorizing access to electronic information based on the password generated by the password generating function.
With such a construction, an electronic information management program for realizing an image display function, an image specifying function, a password generating function, and an access authorization function is stored on the recording medium. Consequently, the electronic information management program according to the present invention can be distributed. Hence a person acquired the recording medium on which the program is recorded can easily construct an electronic information management system.
Furthermore, the construction may be such that the image display function severally displays simultaneously the images.
With such a construction, since the images are severally displayed simultaneously, then if the specific parts of the image are specified by scanning across the various images, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
Moreover, the construction may be such that the image display function displays the images in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the images specified by the image specifying function.
With such a construction, since the images are displayed in a hierarchical structure one after another, in accordance with the specific parts of the specified images, then by deepening the hierarchical structure, the combinations specifying the specific parts of the image can be dramatically increased. Therefore it is extremely difficult for a third party planning to appropriate the electronic information to arrive at the correct password, and hence the strength of the security can be further improved.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, an electronic information management system comprises: an image display device for displaying a plurality of images of different attributes, an image specifying device for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display device, and an access authorization device for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying device.
With such a construction, the plurality of images of different attributes are displayed by the image display device. Then, when the specific parts of the respective images displayed are specified by the image specifying device, access is authorized to the electronic information by the access authorization device based on the specific parts of the respective images specified. After this, operations such as referencing and modification of the authorized electronic information are possible.
At this time, in a case that a plurality of specific parts of the plurality of images are specified, if the specified sequence is considered, then the combinations for specifying the specific parts of the images become enormous. In particular, when a large number of images are displayed, this effect is remarkable. Accordingly, even if a third party attempting to appropriate the electronic information properly specifies the specific parts of the image, the possibility of matching with the password of a user having proper authority is very low, and hence a strong security can be maintained. Furthermore, when the specific parts of the image are specified, if the specified sequence is set so as to have a story characteristic, the specified sequence can be grasped as an image. Consequently, compared to conventional passwords using English letters and numerals, it is possible to have one which can be easily remembered and which is difficult to forget.
Furthermore, the construction may be such that the images of different attributes are constituted of an image indicating a thing and an image indicating a plurality of characters.
With such a construction, since the images are constituted of the image indicating a thing and the image indicating the plurality of characters, a screen construction becomes more complicated to a third party.
Moreover, the construction may be such that the images of different attributes are constituted of an image comprising a single image, and an image comprising a plurality of objects.
With such a construction, since the images are constituted of the image comprising a single image, and the image comprising a plurality of objects, a screen construction becomes more complicated to a third party.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, there is a recording medium on which is recorded an electronic information management program for realizing: an image display function for displaying a plurality of images of different attributes, an image specifying function for specifying specific parts of the respective images displayed by the image display function, and an access authorization function for authorizing access to electronic information based on the specific parts of the respective images specified by the image specifying function.
With such a construction, an electronic information management program for realizing an image display function, an image specifying function, and an access authorization function is stored on the recording medium. Consequently, the electronic information management program according to the present invention can be distributed. Hence a person acquired the recording medium on which the program is recorded can easily construct an electronic information management system.